


You ate at my favorite spot for dinner

by CourageousJS



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, outlanderpromptexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousJS/pseuds/CourageousJS
Summary: Super simple and cutesy one-off for outlanderpromptexchange's January challenge of song lyrics, I picked "Invisible String" by Taylor Swift, "you ate at my favorite spot for dinner"Enjoy :)
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	You ate at my favorite spot for dinner

“Taste?” I held up the wooden spoon for Jamie to try. 

He took a finger and tried the mushroom gravy made with white wine. 

“That’s incredible. Where’d you say you got the recipe again?” 

I blushed and went back to stirring the light brown mixture as it bubbled into a thick froth. The smell of my “famous” shepherd's pie filled my little apartment. Even though we had been together for six months, just being near him was enough to make my head rush. 

“I didn’t. It’s my own personal secret.” 

Jamie raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?” 

I couldn’t lie to him and he knew it and exploited it. And yet… I had never felt so safe. 

Soft guitar music rose from my phone on the table, the strumming of notes wafted through the little room like a golden cloud of sunshine. 

“It’s from my favorite place for dinner, when I first moved to Inverness I would eat there all the time.” 

“Oh? Maybe I know the place, I would take my studying there a lot in uni.” Jamie said off-handedly. 

“Doubtful. It’s a little hole in the wall, the Ball and Bard.” 

“THE Ball and Bard? Of course I ken the place, Sassenach.” Jamie laughed, cocking his beautiful head at me like a little bird looking to the ground for sustenance. 

“Really?!” 

The little nondescript place was a tiny thatched-roof public house on the edge of town, family-run, they had the tiniest tables and the best shepherd's pie I’d ever had. When the elderly mother, Meredith, died I had begged her daughter for the classic recipe to remember her by. She was much obliged and parted with it thankfully that it meant so much to me. 

“Really. I would go there with my Mam when I was little, hard to believe it’s no longer there.” Jamie shook his head in disbelief. 

“I would go there every Wednesday for-” 

“Live music, aye?” 

“Yes! What the hell, did you-?” 

Jamie nodded and laughed only harder. 

“How did we not meet each other sooner, Sassenach? Would have saved me a bit of heartache had we known each other then.” 

I took the sauce off the burner and poured it over the contents of the pie, Jamie was still shaking his head as he helped pile the mashed potatoes over the top and our hands brushed as we closed the oven. 

Free of our domestic duties, Jamie pulled me in and held me close. 

“Can I borrow you?” 

“You just did.” I laughed softly, my cheeks flaming still as he put his head on mine and swayed slowly with me in a circle. The light from the stovetop lit up the floorboards in the dim autumn light, our woolen socks slightly squeaked on the dark floor as we spun in a circle. 

For a moment, we hung together in space and time listening to the music and to the sound of each other’s breathing in the quiet. Whatever marvelous, magnetic string had bound us together, I knew it was a knot that would not come undone. 


End file.
